Lost Dreams
by PuNkRoCkBuNnY182
Summary: The millions of stars up in the night sky only reminded Naota about how big the universe really is and how Haruko could be on any one of them.


Hello. Well this is a story that I wrote in one hour. I wrote this story because I had nothing else to do. This story is based on my imagination so don't give me crap about things that would/wouldn't happen to the FLCL characters. If this story gives you problems then I suggest you get a bucket of popcorn and go watch the new South Park episode. That's what I'm going to do when I finish typing up my story! Hee Hee!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FLCL but I do own a pair of angel wings. I also own a pair of underwear. Yes I do! I am so proud!!! * Dances *  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lost Dreams  
  
"I miss her," Naota said softly.  
  
The night sky was filled with, what seemed to be millions of stars to Naota. The full moon; the beautiful full moon, only reminded Naota about how many other planets there were in the universe.  
  
"She can be anywhere. I wish she was here with me."  
  
The sound of robotic movements filled Naota-kun's ears. Kanchi looked down at Naota and sat next to him. The robot pulled out a grocery bag and handed Naota a soda.  
  
"You can have it" Naota said.  
  
Kanchi followed the command and put it back in the bag with the new Playboy magazine that he had gotten for Kamon and Shigekuni.  
  
"Do you think she'll ever come back?"  
  
No response.  
  
It's hard," Naota began "To say that you love someone but when they don't love you in return, it hurts."  
  
Kanchi looked up at the sky when he said that.  
  
"It's like a seed wanting to grow into a beautiful flower. It needs the love of the sun and rain for it to grow. Haruko is the sun and rain to me. The only way for me to grow up is to experience these kinds of things. Maybe that was something that she wanted me to learn. The sun would represent everything we did together. We were happy. At least I was. That's when the rain comes in. She left me one day and never told me where she left off too. Depression overcame my body and my life was nothing without her."  
  
Naota faced Kanchi.  
  
"I love her and she doesn't care!" he said sadly.  
  
Tears started forming in Naota's eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't she care??"  
  
At this time Naota hugged Kanchi, tears streaming down his face. Kanchi looked at young Naota and back up at the sky.  
  
Krmp- Cling!  
  
Kanchi stood up and picked up Naota, placing him on his shoulders like the times him and Mamimi were together when Naota swung the bat for the first time.  
  
Naota was confused by Kanchi's action. He sniffed a couple of times and wiped away his tears. "Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
Kanchi's body lighted up for a few seconds making his blue body turn white. Then lovely angel wings appeared on Kanchi's back.  
  
Naota gasped slightly when they started to.fly. Kanchi was taking Naota to the sky. The sky in which Haruko might be at. Naota felt the wind blow slightly on his face as they flew up. It felt wonderful.  
  
He felt like reaching up to the star that they were flying to. The same shining star that Haruko pointed at when she was teaching him how to bat.  
  
He reached out his arm and tried to touch the star with his fingertips.  
  
If only he were a little bit closer, he would've touched it.  
  
They started to fall.  
  
They started to fall away from the sky. From everything. This is the end of all hopes and dreams of meeting up with her again. His love was lost.  
  
Everything was lost.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
That's the end of my story. This was supposed to be a one shot but I guess I should add some chapters to this. I don't know. By now you are very confused by this, yes? You might be thinking, "How can Kanchi (or Canti) grow wings and start to fly!?" or you are thinking "I need heroine for my taco to understand this shit!" Well all the questions are up to you. Whether you think Naota died or Haruko is a whore it's all up to you. Please R/R and tell me if you want me to continue or leave it like this. It would be nice ^_^ If you don't then YOU DIE!!! Yay!!!! Well, I am off to find the guy that wants to put heroine in his taco. I think he is a bit insane. Bye!  
  
11/19/03 Punkrockbunny182 


End file.
